


The Subtly In Creation

by FanficNinja



Series: The Sanderverse [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: But doesn’t try to be, Canon Compliant, Children, Deceit Is a bit of a jerk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Lonely!Patton, Mini-games, Nerd!Logan, Playschool Setting, Prologue, Protective!Virgil, Roman takes a really long time to be introduced, Shy!Roman, Thomas Is Four, Virgil has amnesia, boardgames, for now, ice-cream, takes place in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Virgil didn’t remember how he came to exist. He just remembered a loud ‘pop’ followed by the sound of him wailing. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted for, but he gathered it had to at least have been a month. After that, he was greeted by someone new. Someone special.—As Virgil saw it, new sides appeared almost randomly. For the longest time he just thought that it was him, Logan, Patton and... and a feeling. But as it turns out, it’s a bit more complicated than that. Turns out, anything that Thomas does could either result in nothing happening or a new side. Eventually, the population of sides grew into hundreds. With that many, you may have guessed that not all the sides end up meeting each other. That’s probably why it took Virgil so long to meet Roman; his polar opposite.And, on a completely unrelated note, is it just Virgil? Or has he finally found his in-crowd?





	1. The New Arrival

_Virgil sat down in the far corner of the mind-scape, thinking._

_He had been crying for days now. He was hungry and thirsty. There was nothing to do here. It was just a small, white room. He wished he could run around and have fun, but with the options presented to him that felt more like a distant dream than anything else._

_Thomas had the whole world to explore, and yet Virgil remained here? Why?_

_It was simply unfair. Life was unfair. There was also the huge feeling of anxiety welling up in the child’s stomach as he considered this... that he could just be doomed to stay in this room forever. And that also, whenever Virgil got sad enough, Thomas would also be upset. That being yet another feeling that the child had to suffer through constantly... Guilt._

_But strangely, with the days passing and passing, the anxious side was beginning to not care. He was actually growing up to hate everything about this._

_In fact, he was slowly beginning to loathe even Thomas to a small extent; Why did he get to be so free? And poor Virgil could not be free at all for reasons entirely kept from him? Was he linked to Thomas somehow?_

_You know what, he didn’t care if he hurt Thomas anymore. He just needed someone’s attention. There had to be more to this then simply him. There had to be._

_With these thoughts beginning to hurt him, he curled himself up into a small ball. Afterwards, he started crying again; Louder, too. Maybe, just maybe, someone could hear him this time; And then they would enter the room and help him. Save him._

_However, even if there was one who did hear, they didn’t even bother to aid him._

_He was truly alone in this, wasn’t he?_

—

As the toy blocks were stacked onto each other, Patton made a small noise of excitement. He eyed the writings on each individual block before beginning to read them. “One... two... three... four?” He asked hesitantly, looking over at Logan.

The child nodded in response, adjusting his tie similarly to how an adult would. “Yes, Patton” Logan smiled. “That is right”

Patton clapped his hands together happily. “This is getting easier and easier!”

“Indeed” Logan agreed, smirking. “Perhaps he could grow up to be a maths teacher at this rate. Or an esteemed professor at a university? Well, I suppose that doesn’t matter right now. At the moment, we just need to get this information in Thomas’s head. It’s beneficial for his future!” He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Patton then blinked a couple times, confused. “Hmm?” He tilted his head to the side curiously.

Logan quickly noted Patton’s bewildered expression and his gaze went downwards in embarrassment. He chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s not important right now...”

“Sure it is!” Patton protested, laughing as he booped the others nose. He rolled onto his back tiredly. “You’re so smart, Logan!” The side told complimentarily, adjusting his glasses before they fell off of his nose as he rolled. At this, Logan giggled nervously. He shifted uncomfortably as his cheeks grew redder than a tomato.

“T-thank you, Patton” He stammered weakly. They then heard a distant snort that garnered both of their attention.

They quickly looked over and saw Virgil, who had been watching their interaction with a soft smile, riding a small motorcycle. It wasn’t a real motorcycle; Just one of those kinds built for children and babies. That made sense to Logan at least, considering they were all children at this point in time. It made Virgil annoyed though...

...he wanted a real motorcycle.

Suddenly, Virgil stopped ‘driving’ his make-shift vehicle and stood up tiredly. He walked up to the group and examined the toy blocks they were playing with. He stared at them absentmindedly. “Why does he need to know this again?” Virgil asked, groaning.

“Because, kiddo” Patton began with a large grin. “When he’s older, he’s gonna need to know all of this stuff” He said with a small bounce.

Virgil bit his lip. “Yeah. But isn’t he only four?” He questioned. “Can’t he learn later?”

“It’ll be much simpler for him later if we do it now though” Logan pointed out. “Think about it, Virgil. He’ll be the smartest kid in the class. All of the teachers would be quite proud of him too” The intellectual side concluded with a smug smirk, adjusting his tie.

Virgil snickered slightly. “...Why do I feel like you just want the attention?”

Logan’s eyes then widened. He looked positively appalled. “No! I just want to make sure Thomas is doing well!” He quickly objected. “And is that anything to be ashamed of Anxiety? No? I didn’t think so!” He said with an indignant ‘hmmph’.

Virgil stilled, but smiled regardless. They still referred to him by what he represented and not his actual name. He hadn’t told them his real one yet, and he was planning not to as well. What if they didn’t like it? What if they teased him? What if... what if they stopped being his friends because of it?

He didn’t think he could handle being alone again.

“Hey, Anxiety?” Patton said with a small frown, snapping Virgil out of his thoughts.

The anxious side looked down at him. “Um, yeah?”

Patton fidgeted with his hands worriedly. “I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but could you please let go of Thomas for a while?” He asked scarcely, pointing up at the light on the ceiling. “I think he’s getting upset” Virgil looked up questionably, seeming surprised.

The light was shining shades of black, making the entire room shroud itself in darkness. It always did that when Virgil was being too tough on Thomas, or if he took control when he hadn’t helped Thomas in a while. He didn’t understand what it meant yet. However, the only contingency was that it always involved Virgil.

Not this time, though.

“Um, Patton” Virgil spoke up meekly. “I’m not controlling Thomas right now”

“What?” Patton jumped up off the floor and onto all fours. He looked over at Logan with a face that clearly said ‘is it you?’ but Logan merely replied with a shake of the head. Their faces all showed hints of concern as they watched the light beginning to sway from side to side as it flickered from dark to light.

They were about to do something, anything, but were stopped by the light itself. It’s darkness suddenly warmed (not flickering, this time) back into its previous colour. A warm, calming gold. They all stared at it in shock. They weren’t quite sure what to say. Patton gulped and gazed over at Logan.

“What’s Thomas doing now?” He asked, his tone down to a whisper.

Logan pursed his lips together, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “I’m not sure” He admitted sadly. “But, I have a feeling he may be... fixing something he’s done?”

Patton put on a stern expression. “What did the kid do?”

Logan paused. “I’m not entirely sure. The truth of the matter is, it is almost like it’s being hidden from me. I don’t see any reason why someone would do that, either” He then grimaced, looking almost displeased. “Also, Patton, why must you refer to Thomas, or Virgil, for that matter, as your ‘kid’ or ‘kiddo?’. You’re the same age”

“I don’t know” Patton shrugged. “I just feel that way”

“Well, please refrain from calling me those pleasantries” He scowled.

“Duly noted!” Patton smiled.

“Wait, guys... whose that?” Virgil said, causing the others to look at him. He pointed over at the other side of the play-room, where amongst a pillow fort, stood a small figure. It was another side! His brown hair was neatly combed and he wore a hazel coloured sweater. There was a dark-brown tie loosely around his neck. He turned around and gave a calm smile.

“Good morning” He said, bowing. “I am-“

He was interrupted by Virgil pushing him to the ground with a loud hiss. The side seemed startled for a moment but soon regained his composure. “What did you do to Thomas!?” Virgil asked angrily. The side then blinked, confusedly. “The whole swinging light thing? That’s never happened before! What did you do...” He trailed off as the side vanished from his grasp. Virgil fell on his own face with a ‘thud’. He looked around and saw the new side standing beside Patton and Logan.

Logan looked amazed. “How did you do that?”

“It’s quite simple, really. Teleportation. You can all do it. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t figured out how, yet” The side told, cocking an eyebrow. Hearing this, Logan’s shoulders slumped and he looked away, as if in shame. “Now, now... it might take a little time. But now that you know of it, it definitely might make things easier” The new side stated. Logan crossed his arms childishly.

Afterwards, there was an awkward pause.

Patton shifted from one foot to the other. “Um, so... who are you?” He asked concernedly.

“And what did you do to Thomas!” Virgil growled.

The new sides eyes widened, and his glasses nearly slid off of his nose. He quickly stopped them from doing so and offered a hand. “Sorry. I should’ve started with that... my name is Psychology!” He announced. Patton was about to speak but Psychology added; “And I already know who you are... Morality, Logic, Anxiety” He gave each of them a small nod.

“Please,” Patton came forward and shook the newly formed sides hand. “Call me Patton”

Psychology seemed surprised for a moment, Logan also, but he accepted this information quickly. Logan did not. “Of course. Thank you” Psychology said warmly. Logan muttered something under his breath and only stopped once Patton let go of Psychology’s hand. Patton did not notice this, fore he was just happy to have a new friend.

Virgil finally got up off the floor and dusted imaginary dust off of his sleeves. He faced ‘Psychology’ with an icy cold expression. “You still haven’t answered our question” He told sternly. “What did you do to Thomas?”

Psychology’s eyes darted from Virgil to the light before saying; “I know what you must be thinking.”

“You should. You did it” Virgil said, glaring.

“No. Believe it or not, I played no part in it. Though, it is how I came to be” He cleared his throat, preparing himself for a rant. Logan rolled his eyes whilst Patton began to listen intently. “Thomas was doing something wrong. He was lying. The teacher knew of this but he wouldn’t stop. Suddenly, I popped into existence. I assured him that they would understand why he lied, he just needed to stop first” He informed.

“Isn’t that my job?” Logan grumbled.

“Not quite. Logic would’ve told him to stop lying because he’d get in trouble, but that would not be enough. In this scenario, we needed to mind his feelings and comfort him first. It was the only way I could get him to leave” Psychology said matter-of-factly.

“Him?” Virgil furrowed his brows, however the others seemed to ignore him.

“That’s so cool!” Patton said cheerfully. He looked over at Logan. “Isn’t that awesome, Logan?”

“Ah, Logan. So that’s your name” Psychology stated. “Interesting”

Logan scowled. “How so?”

“Alright, alright” Patton tutted. “No need to be mean just because he’s the new guy. So, Psychology, what’s your department?”

“I am in charge of managing Thomas’s feelings and making sure he makes healthy choices” Psychology informed.

“Oh” Logan said. “Like eating healthier?”

“No. Just feelings” He replied, causing Logan to frown. “Whilst Patton is his feelings I’m in charge of maintaining them so they don’t get out of control” He paused for a brief moment. “I’m also, how you say, Patton’s push? I’m like his leader”

“So, the dad of the dad?” Virgil mocked, seemingly forgetting his previous question.

Psychology shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it that, exactly”

“Wow. You’re so smart, Psychology!” Patton squeed. Logan’s mouth opened slightly. He appeared upset. “Is there anything else you know about the mind-scape?” He wondered aloud.

Psychology thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nothing you wouldn’t already know” He said, turning on his heel and walking into the opposite direction. “Now, if you will excuse me, I’d like to go to my room. You can come if you’d want. I feel as though given the circumstances, you might want to know as much about me as possible”

The three sides stared at him oddly. “Your... room?” Virgil squinted at him suspiciously.

Psychology nodded. “I suppose that they are hard to find. Please, come” He instructed, wandering off. They all followed him curiously. They came to a wall, and Psychology put a hand forward. It went straight through. With a small hop, he escaped through the wall. The others followed him hesitantly. Eventually, they came to a small hallway with five doors. On each door a name was written (‘Logic’s, Anxiety’s, Morality’s, Psychology’s’) in handwriting related to that character. They stared at them in wonder.

“How did we never know about this?” Logan asked, more to himself then anyone else. He traced the doorframe with his forefinger. “It’s quite interesting. I can’t believe that I... Shouldn’t I have figured it out?”

“It is linked to ones feelings” Psychology said. “And you constantly try to hide them”

Logan clenched his fists. “Wha-“

“So, whenever a new side appears do they get a door?” Patton questioned, pressing a hand to his chin in thought.

“Yes” Psychology confirmed. Patton seemed happy with the news, excited at the idea of meeting new friends. Logan had very little reaction. However, Virgil’s attention was taken by the fact that there were five doors and not four. There was four of them, wasn’t there?

With a huff, he expressed his confusion. “Why is there five?” He asked quietly.

Psychology hummed in contemplation. As if he was considering something, but wasn’t sure what to do. Eventually, he gave a quick rise of the shoulders. “I’m not sure. It’s not like we can see, though...” He told. “Unless you have a strong relationship with a side it’s impossible to enter their room without permission”

“So, there is another side then?” Logan prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Psychology froze at the question before taking a deep breath and saying; “I suppose there would have to be”

Virgil fiddled with his hoodies sleeve. “Okay then” He said as him and Logan shared a look, like they were still unsure of this guy. Patton seemed to trust him though, so they wouldn’t bring it up here. Speaking of which, said side was currently fighting between the idea of opening the door and leaving it be. He soon came across an idea to solve his dilemma. “Psychology, do you want to help me count with Logan?” He suggested. “It might be fun”

“Isn’t Thomas just a kid at the moment? Shouldn’t he be one for the time being?” Psychology said with a sweet, offered smile.

Patton pouted, but didn’t lose his optimism. “I guess. Well then, how about we create some ice-cream instead?” He speedily proposed. “That should be fun, shouldn’t it? After all, you are a cool guy” He winked.

Psychology chuckled. “That would be nice”

Logan stood there, dumbfounded. “You actually like his puns?”

“Of course” Psychology said, fixing Logan with a puzzled expression. “If it makes him happy, then so be it. It is much better to accept his feelings towards something then push them aside” He said matter-of-factly. Logan gazed at him with a gaping jaw; kind of offended.

“Well, If you guys are going to have some ice-cream then I’ll have some as well” Virgil spoke up.

“Yay!” Patton put his hands in the air with a cheerful feeling of whimsy.

And with that, they went back into the playroom. Patton had strawberry ice-cream, Virgil had mint, Logic had vanilla and Psychology had coffee. However, throughout the whole ordeal Psychology seemed incredibly distant. For someone who was supposed to help them with their emotions he tended to be a bit like Logan. In fact, during their time together, he slipped away.

Virgil doesn’t trust him. He thinks Logan doesn’t either, but for different reasons. But they must keep quiet! Mainly because Patton trusts him, of course he does... and they’d hate to break the sides heart all over again.

He can’t handle losing another friend.

And neither can Virgil.

—

_As Psychology wandered back into the playroom, he noted how dark the room was. It was night time after all. All of the other sides had called it a day. He’d have to make it a rule not to trip, fore he did not want to alert the others he was still awake and functioning._

_Suddenly, he flinched. Did he hear... footsteps?_

_“Patton?” He spoke without thinking. He had been informed by Virgil that the side liked to get up in the middle of the night for a small snack._

_However, it wasn’t him. He could tell from the sadistically joyful chuckle. “Ah, yes. It’s me. ‘Patton’” The voice cooed, snickering slightly._

_“Why are you here, J?” Psychology questioned, fiddling with his tie nervously._

_“Oh, you don’t know? Should have guessed. You’re not very smart...” The side mocked rudely. Yet, Psychology knew he spoke in lies._

_“I only told the truth” Psychology sneered. “You have no reason to show up”_

_“But you did..?” The figure whined._

_Psychology considered this for a moment before sighing. “I didn’t think that was a lie. It was to protect-“_

_“Still a lie” He said flatly. “Still. A. Lie”_

_Psychology growled. “Then, tell me this... you wouldn’t show up just for that, after all” He said, crossing his arms. “Why are you really here?”_

_A pause, and then... nothing._

_Psychology hissed. “Typical.”_


	2. Suspicion

It had been a month since Psychology’s arrival and Virgil was actually beginning to trust him.

The side tended to keep him grounded, and that was a nice feeling to have. Unlike the others, he didn’t mind it when it was Virgil’s turn to handle Thomas. He was actually, how you say, understanding. He’d even compliment Virgil about how he’d done a good job. And Patton? Oh, his trust hadn’t changed one bit. Every time the intellectual side entered the play-room, he’d be met by a big hug from the fatherly side.

Logan, though? His trust towards the side had faltered, if anything. He’d glare at him every time he arrived in the playroom and after that, barely offered a simple glance. Patton had urged the logical side to give him a chance, but no, Logan wouldn’t even consider it.

That was probably how this happened.

They were in the play-room, as usual. But things were different; tense. Patton, Psychology and Virgil were on one side whilst Logan remained on the other. He was reading a book. What? The others didn’t know.

“Maybe I should go over there and talk to him?” Patton asked quietly, eyeing Logan as he flicked through a page. Virgil nodded. There was an unnerving silence as Patton got up off the floor slowly, wandering over to the other side. Psychology stared at this and looked concerned. His eyebrows knitted together strongly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“What’s up with you?” Virgil asked the side lowly, raising an eyebrow.

Psychology sighed, clasping his hands together. “Nothing, is all. I’m just worried” He spoke scarcely, a short pause before adding; “About Patton. Of-of course...”

Virgil watched him suspiciously. “Right.”

They then looked on as Patton came up to Logan and sat down. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but it all looked terribly heated. As Patton continued to speak sternly of unheard words, Logan remained oddly silent; like there was an anger boiling under the surface, ready to explode. What was getting him so upset?

“Maybe Logan is jealous” Psychology suddenly said. “Of me”

“Hmm?” Virgil turned to face Psychology confusedly.

Logan, hearing this, began to stand up. He dusted imaginary crumbs off of his sleeve before turning around. “I. Am. Not. Jealous” He stated madly, crossing his arms.

Patton gave a weak smile. “It’s okay, Logan. Really!” He tried to convince, but it didn’t seem to work.

“No. This is not okay. I will not be defaced by slander” He informed, pointing at Psychology meanly.

As the psychologist-like side listened to these words, he hummed in contemplation. “It seems I have got it wrong” He spoke blankly. “This is a control issue, instead” Logan’s hand lowered for a moment, surprised. “I have arrived and with it, became the leader. You were that once, and wish to regain that position. It is to do with your ego”

“EXCUSE ME!?” Logan yelled out.

The light began to sway again. It turned black as coal and flickered every once in a while. Sometimes there would be a flashing white, and each side would fight the urge to cover their eyes. Virgil clenched his jaw. “What are you doing?” He said towards Psychology.

The side took a deep breath. “Trust me. We aren’t-“

“I am not feasting upon my own pride, Psychology” Logan told, glaring. “I am Thomas’s Logic. I am his intelligence. I am not-“

A thunderous sound escaped the area, and everyone flinched.

The play-rooms light went to its usual colours. Everyone was frozen in place. Logan went to feel his head, tiredly. “What was that?” He asked slowly, falling over floppily. He fell onto his bottom and gazed over at Patton. “Sorry, I just-What did I do?”

Patton blinked a couple of times. “You don’t remember?” Logan nodded. “Well, uh, you lost your temper. And got mad at Psychology”

Logan hissed. “Makes sense so far”

“Now, Logan. You and I both know that being rude is wrong” Patton pointed out strictly.

“S-Sorry, Patton” Logan apologised, cuddling up into a small ball.

As the two continued to chat, Psychology anxiously looked around the area. “Anxiety, do you see anything?”

Virgil seemed confused at these actions. “No. Why?”

“Nothing” He told sharply, shrugging.

There was a pause as Virgil bit his lip. “I don’t mean to be rude, Psychology. But, for Christ’s sake, don’t do that again” The intellectual side raised an eyebrow in response. “Logan has a huge temper. It’s annoying, trust me. But you need to mind it, okay? I don’t want Thomas to get hurt because his mind is constantly bickering amongst itself”

Psychology considered this for a moment. He adjusted his glasses and let out a simple hum. “I wish I could agree with you, but this is exactly what Thomas needs” He said flatly, not meeting Virgil’s eyes.

The anxious side then blinked a couple of times confusedly. “What do you mean by that?”

Psychology didn’t respond. And Virgil was unsure if he intended to not reply or if it was just because of Patton skipping back over to the group, hand in hand with Logan. “We’re back!” The fatherly side sang out. “And Logan promises to be super nice. And Psychology, can I expect the same from you?” He asked sternly.

Psychology nodded. “Of course. Glad to hear you’ve returned to play with us, Logan” He said with a smile, though there was something... ‘offered’ about it.

The logical side merely grumbled in turn, letting go of Patton’s hand to fiddle with his tie. “Ditto.”

And with that, they continued onwards with their day.

Which, strangely, went along quite smoothly. Even with Logan and Psychology in the same proximity. Logan still didn’t seem to remember what they had been fighting about beforehand, which still made Virgil feel quite uneasy, but Psychology assured him it was nothing bad. Though, there was something the side had said previously which still held onto Virgil’s attention.

‘This is what Thomas needs’.

That was the short version of it, and frankly, Virgil didn’t understand. What did Thomas need? Psychology seemed to know quite vividly, but spent so little time explaining or elaborating on said fact. He hesitated every time when questioned, resorting to petty vagueness. It gave Virgil the shivers. Maybe Logan was right to distrust Psychology? Or perhaps Virgil was right the first time...

As the minutes became hours, Virgil became oddly silent. He kept warily gazing over at Psychology, paying very close attention to his mannerisms and behaviours. There had to be something that either revealed him as a good guy or a villain..? He just had to find out what.

When the day finalised and the ceiling light began to fade into darkness, the group began walking over to their rooms. Patton was at the front of the line whilst Logan tagged behind. This was when Virgil took a chance. He placed himself beside Psychology as they walked forward and tilted his head to the side. “Hey, what is your job again?”

A pause. Hesitance, Virgil realised.

“I already told you, didn’t I?” Psychology questioned, both of his eyebrows raised. “I am like a fusion between Patton and Logan. I use deductive, logical reasoning, to handle Thomas’s emotions in a sensical manner. Is there something particular about it that confuses you?” He wondered aloud.

Virgil shook his head. “No. I just... is that it?”

Psychology froze, his feet stopping in place. Virgil stopped right after him, looking back at the side curiously. It was when Logan accidentally walked into Psychology that he broke out of his daze. In a rush, he sped up his walking and passed Virgil. “Of course.” He informed quietly, retreating into his room in a fast movement. The door almost slammed behind him.

Virgil squinted at the door. “Somethings up...”

“No doubt” Logan said from behind him, gaining Virgil’s attention.

Patton had already gone into his room, making the two alone in the hallway. Suddenly, there was something about the hallway that caught Virgil’s eye. “Hey, is it just me, or is the hallway longer? And is that two more doors?” He pointed before him. Logan looked up, intrigued.

And behold, there the strange sight was. The hallway had gotten longer (somehow), and alongside it were two more doors. One was a coal black, with tints of rainbow colour sharpening the edges. The other was a regal red. It had a large drawing on the cover, which was later discovered to be a side with impeccable taste in fashion on the front.

Logan stepped up to the doors. He took special interest in the black one, examining the aspects of colour fondly. “This is spectacular. More doors, but how?”

“More sides, maybe” Virgil stated, taking this opportunity to look at the other one. The Thomas pictured on the front had stylish hair, combed back to look as nice as possible. “But what summoned them?” Virgil couldn’t help but wonder.

Logan hummed in response; Unsure. “I am afraid I am unaware of that knowledge” He said, almost bitterly.

Virgil yawned tiredly as a strange silence consumed the atmosphere. “Welp-“ He paused. “-I’m going to go to sleep”

“What!” Logan grabbed the boy by the wrist before he walked into his recently discovered room. “You can’t be serious! This is... what if this is Psychology’s doing!? We should investigate” He informed matter-of-factly. Virgil anxiously snatched his hand away and retreated it into his hoodies pockets. He watched strangely as Logan walked over to one of the doors and knocked on it a couple of times.

There was no answer.

Virgil sighed. “Just... c’mon, Logan” He mumbled, walking away slowly. There was a brief moment where hesitation showcased on Logan’s features, but it quickly dissipated as he soon followed. They each went into their own rooms respectively.

After a few seconds of pure silence, Psychology’s door creaked open slightly. He sighed a breath of relief before leaving the confinement’s of his room and wandering down the hallway carefully. As he was about to knock on the red door, he was quite surprised when it opened up by itself. “W-what?” He choked out.

He was greeted by a new side. They were wearing a dazzling red suit with golden, decorative patterns coating the collar and pant legs. Psychology spent a short time admiring it before raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously. The side, in return, stared at him confusedly. “...Yes?”

“Why did you open the door before I knocked? It is unlike you” He pointed out warily, stepping forward.

“But you did knock” The side replied quickly. “I just took a long time to get here. I was doing my make-up” He told triumphantly, bringing Psychology’s attention to the sides sparkly red eyeshadow. They then winked, a large grin on their face, as they suddenly pulled Psychology into the room with them. The intellectual side in return let out an indignant sound of surprise. He tried to escape the side, but just as speedily as he had been grabbed had the door shut behind him.

Afterwards, Psychology adjusted his tie carefully. He examined the room around him before his shoulders tensed up. He glared at the newly presented side angrily. “I need you to explain yourself. Now”

The side merely chuckled in response. “Calm down, ugly. Things are just getting started!”

—

When Virgil accessed his room for the day, he was extremely surprised to see a side already in there. It wasn’t Patton or Logan... and not even Psychology. This side had messy brown hair and wore a long black cape. He also had half of his face resembling that of a snake, one eye glinting an intimidating yellow. Virgil’s eyes widened in shock and without another moment wasted, alerted this side of his presence and the wish for him to leave.

The side simply looked up at him, seemingly quite bored. “Excuse me?”

“I said leave!” Virgil called again. He was a child, small. This would hardly seem threatening. Yet, they were all just kids. Even this odd new arrival. So, maybe-

“You’re not scaring me” The side retorted, cackling. Virgil’s anger faltered. “Now, would you mind leaving my room?” He asked with an unreadable expression. As he rolled over on Virgil’s bed, he began to gaze up at the ceiling. He feigned fascination and pretended not to know Virgil was still there. Which, honestly, was very rude.

“T-This...” Virgil stammered. “This IS my room!” He yelled again, gaining his confidence back in small doses.

This strange side raised an eyebrow at him then, sitting up-right. “No. This is quite clearly mine”

“Oh. Well, you don’t look like someone whose a fan of Nightmare Before Christmas!?” Virgil shot back childishly. God, what was he thinking? He crossed his arms and pouted. This was not going to work. Virgil eyed this side as he looked over at the Nightmare Before Christmas poster he had been referring to. He appeared confused. “See, you don’t even know what that is!”

The side looked scared for a split second but the feeling vanished just as quickly. “Yes, I do” He paused. “It has a skeleton in it”

“What gave you that idea?” Virgil chuckled. The sides face grew redder then a tomato as he cuddled himself into a small ball; thinking. Virgil walked closer to him, sighed and then asked; “Who are you?”

The side flinched. “I don’t know”

Virgil nodded in fake belief. “Are you a facet of Thomas?” He questioned afterwards.

“Nope!” The side responded, poking out his tongue.

“Okay. So, you are” Virgil said flatly. The side spluttered nervously in response, as if worried. There was a moment of silence as Virgil walked past him and grabbed a notebook from out of one of his drawers. He took a few pencils as well, before looking back at this new side curiously. He looked tired and was rubbing one of his eyes (the snake one) with a held-back yawn. “Are you... tired?” Virgil asked him slowly.

“Of course not” The side objected, smirking. “Why would I be?”

“Because you look like it” Virgil shot back. “And you’re in my bed. All wrapped up and stuff”

The side flinched. He looked downwards at the blankets wrapped tightly around him before huffing. “Its just cold” He lied.

Virgil blinked, looking around the room confusedly. “It’s like, humid temperature” He said blankly.

“Oh, what are you? Dense?” The side spat. Virgil glared. “It’s honestly frosty cold in here”

“Why can’t you just tell the truth!?” Virgil blurted out angrily. There was a short pause as realisation sunk into Virgil’s features. “That’s it, isn’t it? Ha, ha...” He snickered humourlessly. The sides fear grew. “You’re Thomas’s dishonesty”

“No!” The side then denied, shaking his head firmly. Virgil smiled smugly at this.

“Yep. That’s exactly what you are. Deceit” He proclaimed loudly. “That door. That door in the hallway. Not the two new ones, the one that was... the one that was there earlier. The one Psychology couldn’t explain” Virgil rambled on as it all came to him. “That was you, wasn’t it? Dishonesty”

‘Dishonesty’ grumbled. “I wish...” He muttered. “Ouch!” He suddenly said, jumping up a bit. Virgil eyed him with surprise. He then saw Dishonesty straighten up cautiously, the blankets falling off. He adjusted his wavy cape as it folded around him. “Yep. You worked it out. That was me, definitely” He stated, tone resigned.

Virgil bit his lip. “That... wasn’t you then?”

“Huh? Who said that?” Dishonesty asked. “Heh. Y’know what, it was probably me” He added hastily. Virgil arched an eyebrow. “Not that this hasn’t been an enlightening experience, but I really must be off. Thanks for this... time. I had SO much fun” Dishonesty said speedily, hopping off the bed. He was about to simply walk out the front door, but Virgil stopped him.

“Will I see you again?” He questioned.

Dishonesty stared at him in complete thought. “Excuse me?”

“This has just been weird, alright? I kinda want this explained later” Virgil informed honestly. Dishonesty listened to this, pursed his lips together, and appeared disappointed. “What? What did you want to hear?”

Dishonesty shifted uncomfortably. “Nothing” He said, taking a deep breath. He took one step forward. “Good day to you”

“No. I didn’t say you could leave” Virgil told coldly. Dishonesty actually looked scared for a moment, like a small kid expecting the worse, but kept it hidden well. However Virgil, being someone who knew this feeling all to well, caught on. He decided to keep his tone of voice more soft and welcoming this time. “Listen, just-Will I see you again?”

Dishonesty paused. “Just me?”

“You know anyone else?” Virgil prompted, expecting a defiant ‘Yes!’.

“No” Deceit said, eyes not meeting Virgil’s exactly. The anxious side was confused for a moment.

“Oh, well... if you know anyone else you can invite them” Virgil suggested limply. Dishonesty seemed happy at that as he played with the ends of his cape with a warm smile. “Anyways, yeah. You can go now. Don’t come in here again. At least, without knocking” Virgil said weakly.

Dishonesty shook his head, cheeks reddening as he said; “Nope” with a bright smile. He then followed this up by skipping off. Or, more accurately, skipping for five seconds before disappearing into a flash of white light.

There was a small, unnerving silence. “Thanks, I guess?” Virgil said confusedly.

He didn’t see ‘Dishonesty’ the next day. Now that he thought of it, he really should’ve come up with a particular date. Because, now, he had no idea when the deceitful side was going to show up. Hopefully it would be at a good time... 


	3. Lies Little Friend

_Roman sat down, a cup of tea in his hands. He was resting upon a red chair, the window of his cottage left open to let in a soft breeze every once in a while. He heard K- - making something in the kitchen, and the quite noise of a page being turned as S- - read in concentration. The television was buzzing in front of him, static plainly on the screen as a Disney movie flickered in and out of focus. He hummed in thought._

_That was when B- - came into the room. “What are you doing?” She asked. Her features were stern, but Roman knew she was just concerned._

_“I’m bored” He spoke softly, his grip on the teacup tightening._

_B- - appeared displeased. She turned to face the television and groaned. “Of course you are” She said flatly. “You’ve watched this one at least a hundred times” With a sigh, she wandered over to the D.V.D. cupboard and began shuffling through each movie. She stopped on one, and turned to face him. “How about Beauty and The Beast?”_

_Roman frowned. “I saw that one yesterday”_

_“Oh” She paused. “Aladdin?”_

_“I saw that earlier. This morning, actually” He told sadly, sinking further into the couch. B- - watched him with an unreadable expression._

_“Well, maybe we could do something else. Aside from watching television, that is” She informed matter-of-factly. “K - -!“ She called out._

_K - - poked his head out from the kitchen, smiling. “Yes?”_

_“I need you to prepare a picnic basket. Roman and I shall visit the village. They can’t go forever without their prince after all” She said with a smirk. K- - nodded. He gave a quick salute before retreating back into the kitchen. She turned back to face Roman. “Get your sweater” She instructed. Roman speedily agreed, running off as he placed his tea-cup down on the floor. S- - went and picked it up, gave it to K- - whom put it in the sink, and then returned back to reading in his chair. B- - watched the event with little interest as she waited for Roman to come back._

_Which he did; five minutes later, wearing a knitted red sweater with a drawing of a crown on the front. He grinned, but it looked forced. “Do... do you think they’ll be any more quests?” He asked shyly._

_B- - arched an eyebrow at him. “There always is, isn’t there?” She said bluntly._

_“Yes. But, you know-“ He pursed his lips together. “-any new quests for me to valiantly solve?”_

_B- - looked away, not meeting Romans eyes. There was a short silence. “Probably” She finally said, voice resigned. Romans eyes practically sparkled then with a glimmer of hope. B- - just replied with utter silence. As K- - came out of the kitchen, now with a picnic basket in his hands, he passed it over to B- -, whom accepted it gratefully._

_“Now, you two have fun!” He said brightly. “And remember to get some apples from the fruit stand. We’re having apple pie for dessert tonight!” He informed excitedly. Roman licked his lips._   
_B- - merely nodded._

_It was then that Roman grabbed B- -‘s hand, and they exited the cottage walls soon after. As soon as they left, K- - walked over to S- - and snatched the book from his hands. “What was the reason for that!?” He questioned madly, trying to take the book back but to no avail._

_K- - just replied with a warm smile, radiating pure happiness. “I think it’s time” He said quietly._

_S- - scoffed. “Obviously” He retorted. K- - saddened slightly at the small amount of enthusiasm S- - was showing. “I’m a bit concerned, though” S- - then continued. “I don’t think B- - is gonna let him go so easily. I can’t imagine why” He spoke, confusion in his tone as he pulled out a hidden book from inside a seat cushion. He was equally as displeased when K- - took that one as well. “Can’t you stop doing that?” He requested irritably._

_K- - shook his head. “Nope!” He laughed._

_S- - simply groaned._

—

It had been a week since his sudden arrival in Virgil’s room and ‘Dishonesty’ hadn’t shown up once afterwards. It left the anxious side quite worried.

He wasn’t exactly worried for Dishonesty, but more towards himself. Which, he knew, sounded selfish... but he couldn’t help it! He was just a kid! He should be allowed to be selfish every once in a while. This side had appeared out of nowhere, and now he was nowhere to be found! He was allowed to be scared for his safety. Like, why had the side gone in his room? Why had the side been nervous? Heck, why did he even say ‘Ouch’!?

There were times when Virgil hated being the anxious side. This was one of those times.

As he entered the playroom, he noted how the light wasn’t light nor dark. It was in-between. As if it was about to fade, but got stuck trying to do so. It left Virgil a tad confused but he didn’t comment on it. Even though it should be bright now, considering it was daytime. As he continued forward, he waved over to Patton and Logan, whom were playing UNO. Hmm, that’s weird. Psychology wasn’t there. Maybe he was still asleep?

With a sigh, Virgil tiredly sat down next to the two. He yawned. “Whose winning?” He asked with a bit of a slur.

Patton put his hands in the air excitedly. “I am!” He told happily.

“He’s cheating, I’m telling you” Logan then said, pointing at Patton accusingly. “I’ve been using logical deduction and reasoning, because that’s what I do, and he still prevails. I don’t understand how!” He yelled in frustration. The fatherly side seemed oblivious to Logan’s hostility and placed another card down. Logan watched this new card for a moment, stared down at his, and then growled.

“Seriously!?” He shouted.

Virgil snickered. “You can do this, Patton” He cheered, albeit flatly.

Logan arched an eyebrow at this as he picked up another card from the pile. “I thought it was customary for people to root for the underdog?” He questioned confusedly.

“Yeah” Virgil agreed. “But not when they’re being a sulk”

Logan gasped. “I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am-“

“Please, guys” Patton cut in weakly. “There’s no need for fighting. Virgil, apologise to Logan for calling him a sulk” He ordered in a fatherly way. Virgil crossed his arms and pouted. Patton then patted the anxious side on the back, offering a nervous smile. “C’mon, Virge. Just two-or, well... three, little words!”

Virgil huffed. “I’m sorry...”

“Logan.” Patton insisted.

Virgil sighed. “...I’m sorry, Logan” He added hesitantly.

Patton clapped his hands together. “There we go!” He said with a grin. “Now, was that so hard?”

“Yes” Virgil muttered

“Hey!” Patton shook his head at the sides actions. “No talking back. You guys are besties, so you need to act like besties” He told sternly.

Logan bit his lip. “If me and Virgil are besties like you say, then what does that make you?” He asked curiously.

Patton winked. “The loving father” He informed, as he pulled them all into a tight hug.

Virgil just shrugged. “Works for me” He said.

Logan simply glared at them. “I thought I told you to not address me with such formalities” He stated coldly. Patton’s eyes widened in realisation. It seemed as though he was about to apologise, but was interrupted by Psychology finally arriving. Logan cringed immediately. “Hello, Psychology” He hissed.

“Hello, Logan” Psychology greeted, but was quite clearly more welcoming.

“Why were you so late?” Virgil interrogated. Psychology flinched.

“Didn’t set my alarm, I’m afraid” He feigned a sheepish smile.

“We have alarms?” Patton raised an eyebrow. Logan and Virgil glanced at each other. Was Patton finally questioning things? “This is complete news to me, guys. Honestly! I’m a tad... alarmed, you didn’t tell me” He said with a smirk. Virgil and Logan groaned. Guess not, they figured.

As Psychology chuckled at Patton’s joke, they heard something fall with a loud crash. They snapped their heads around to see a side, face flat on the floor, after supposedly walking into (and consequentially, tripping over) a beanbag. Psychology pursed his lips together confusedly. “You’re not who was supposed to-“

“Hello, new friend!” Patton suddenly shouted, skipping towards the newly presented side. He was quickly surprised when the side got up, fell backwards, and landed in the arms of another new side. One who had half of his face resembling that of a snake. Patton squealed. “Two new sides! This just keeps getting better and better!” He proclaimed happily.

Virgil slowly looked over at Logan. “Is it just me, or is this place gonna get crowded real soon” He said with a bored expression.

“You have no idea” Psychology cut in unexpectedly. Logan squinted at him, clearly suspicious.

As the new sides approached them, Virgil instantly recognised one of them. The other must of been the friend Dishonesty had mentioned. He walked up to them and raised an eyebrow. “Dishonesty?” He prompted.

Dishonesty shook his head. “Bad evening, fella’s” He said, bowing. “A terror to meet your acquaintance” He told, taking off a bowler hat he had been wearing and tipping it in greeting. He placed it back on his head. Virgil didn’t remember that part of his wardrobe, so it must’ve been new. There was a short pause. “How’ve you been?” The side then asked, grinning excitedly.

“Good” Virgil said. He stared down at the new side that was standing beside Dishonesty. He was wearing ripped jeans, socks with sandals and a white tank top that was mostly covered by a bright red, puffy jacket. Virgil eyed the fashion nightmare with a hint of interest. “Um, whose your friend?”

“Logic” Dishonesty told. Logan flinched.

“That can’t be right” The intellectual side blurted out, adjusting his glasses. “For that is who I am” He informed matter-of-factly.

“Heehee” The new side giggled, putting his hands in the air. “Yep. You’re Logic. What my pal ‘oh pal means to say is... I’m ignorance!” He revealed gleefully.

“Ignorance, huh?” Patton repeated. He thought about this information for a bit before shrugging and hugging the new side cheerfully. “Well, I’m Patton. Um, Morality. But, uh, you can still call me Patton!” He stammered sheepishly.

“Okay then” Ignorance said, saluting.

Psychology watched the interactions for a moment before gazing over at the clock on the wall. “I don’t understand” He said, biting his lip. “They... beat them to it?”

Virgil looked over at Psychology. “What? Who bet who?”

Psychology froze. “Uh, nothing” He lied. “Just coming up with ideas” Virgil hummed in contemplation, not sure if he believed him or not.

“Wow, Deceit! You were right!” Ignorance suddenly said, positively beaming. Everyone turned to face him. “Everyone’s way nicer here!” He told, hugging Patton back.

The fatherly side blinked a couple of times. “Here?”

Ignorance chortled nervously. “Oh. Well-“

“What he meant to say!” Dishonesty (now known as Deceit) yelled out oddly. “Was that, you see, we don’t know many people. So, I’m the only person he knows. And I’m not that nice. So, y’know” He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Everyone eyed him strangely. Deceit then shied away, shaking a tad under the confused glances given his way.

Ignorance nodded. “Yep. That’s what I meant to say!” He informed, crossing his arms. He broke out of Patton’s grasp afterwards, preparing to lean on something as he said to Deceit; “But like, what about Fear?” But, in a following crash, fell to his side. Deceit watched him with a snort.

Logan stared at the display with something akin to disappointment. “Will we ever come across someone intellectual?” He muttered.

“That depends...” Psychology said, resting a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “...on what you classify to be intelligent?”

Logan quickly pushed Psychology’s hand away as he scoffed. He pointed at Ignorance accusingly. “Well, whatever I deem ‘intelligence’, it certainly isn’t that” He spat. Psychology raised an eyebrow as he gazed over at Ignorance, intrigued. The side was getting up off the floor slowly. “He is insufferably stupid” Logan stated.

“Now, calm down” Psychology urged, fighting a smile. “We don’t know that. He’s only been here for a short time after all” He brought up pointedly.

Deceit laughed. “Yes. Ignorance is super intelligent” He said with a smirk. He placed a hand over Ignorances eyes. The side immediately jumped in response.

“Oh no” He whined. “I’ve gone blind!”

Deceit removed the hand then, trying to stop himself from laughing. As Ignorance noted that, thankfully, he could now see, he took a breath of relief. Deceit stared at him quizzically. “What happened, Ignorance?” He prompted cheekily, as if he already knew the answer; Of which he probably did, Virgil figured.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but-Well, I went blind for a few seconds!” Ignorance replied ecstatically. He said it in a particularly scared way, making it seem as though this event had probably scarred him for life. “It was... terrifying” He added, shuddering.

“What!?” Logan blurted out. “But, you clearly didn’t. G-go blind, I mean. He just covered your field of vision” He told informatively.

Ignorance responded to this with simple skepticism. “Are you sure?” He asked. He looked over at Deceit thoughtfully. “Because he’s all the way over there”

“He’s only a few steps away, though” Virgil said.

“But, like... how long are his arms?” Ignorance questioned. “Are they really that long?”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “No, Ignorance” He said. “They’re not” Patton merely hummed in confusion, trying his hardest to follow this conversation. Logan just looked annoyed. Virgil eyed the interaction with a small hint of... warmth, in his heart.

This was interrupted by Psychology grabbing him by the shoulder. “Anxiety...” He began, voice steady. “Did you invite these guys?”

“Yeah. Well, not here” Virgil replied. “I just said I’d like to see them again. But, only for Deceit. I didn’t know about the other guy” He told honestly. “I did say he could bring friends, though” There was a silence.

Psychology continued to say nothing. It left Virgil quite uneasy, for obvious reasons.

“Can I please go check on something for a moment?” He (finally) requested, letting some of the stress out of Virgil’s features. The anxious side followed this up by pursing his lips together.

“Um...”

“It will not take too long! I promise, Anxiety” He added hastily. Virgil felt like he had no other choice but to agree. He nodded meekly. He then watched as Psychology wandered off, almost blindly, as he nearly tripped over some toys that had remained scattered amongst the playroom.

What had just happened?; Virgil wondered.

“So, it’s Anxiety?” Deceit randomly said. “Surely, that can’t be it” He tilted his head to the side.

Virgil turned around and saw Deceit coming towards him. The side had abandoned his peculiar bowler hat, but he wasn’t sure where he had left it. Where could it have gone? Virgil arched an eyebrow curiously. “Where’s the hat?”

“What hat?” Deceit quizzed.

“Your hat. The bowler hat” Virgil pointed out dryly. “It’s gone now. Where did it go?”

Deceit shrugged. “Nobody knows” He said with a sly smile.

“Of course” Virgil grinned. “I forgot about that. The lying and stuff”

“Doesn’t surprise me” Deceit spoke.

There was a short pause as Virgil took a glance beside Deceit. He appeared confused. “Where’s your friend?” He quizzed. “Ignorance, right?” Deceit smiled.

“Oh, Ignorance? He’s with the dumb one”

Virgil hummed in thought. “I’m guessing that’s Logan”

Deceit paused as he glanced around himself, his eyes finally settling on three sides in the corner (Ignorance, Patton, Logan) playing. Whatever was happening, Ignorance was being oblivious and Logan was understandably responding with annoyance. So, the usual. Except the fact that it was usually Fear in Logan’s spot. Deceit considered this for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. His expression relaxed however, when his vision came across Patton. Whom was actually treating Ignorance... right? Deceit couldn’t help but be happy.

He went back to face Virgil. “You are very much correct, Anxiety. It is Logan” He said with a small rise of the shoulders. “Bravo”

Virgil blinked a couple of times. “But, wait. Doesn’t that mean-“

“Shhhh” Deceit soon hushed, smirking. “Don’t wanna give away my little secret, do we?” He purred, gesturing over towards Logan and the rest. He would’ve liked to discount Ignorance from the equation, mainly due to the knowledge that he had known him for years, but Ignorance could never get anything through his thick head sometimes.

“So, you do want them to know?” Virgil wondered aloud. He was certainly questioning, Deceit realised. He could work with that, if he tried hard enough.

“Yep!” The deceitful side then replied with a giggle. “Surely, that must’ve been obvious?”

Virgil gritted his teeth. “Surely.” He was starting to get annoyed with all of this. “Listen, Deceit-“

“Whom?” Deceit prompted.

“-I get you’re Thomas’s ‘liar’ aspect and whatever but... is there any particular reason you always lie?” The anxious side questioned.

Deceit froze. “Um, nope.”

“So there is” Virgil discovered. Deceit figured ‘Hot Topic’ was going to push further and ruin everything, but he didn’t. Instead, Virgil just poked his tongue out. “Weird.” The side spoke, his expression simple, but telling.

Deceit felt his cheeks heat up. “Yeah. Yeah, it is” He said softly.

One... two... three...

“Ouch!”

—

As he drank from his red, bejewelled mug, he couldn’t help but gaze at himself in the mirror. He was stunning, truly. Perfect brown locks complete with handsome eyes. He was the whole package, wasn’t he? And yet he had been beaten by two dark sides. Turns out that him and his beauty-lacking friend had not stood the test of time in the end. How dreaded...

Who knows how long they will have to wait now?

It was then that the door creaked open slightly. He turned to see who it was. Upon catching their face, he smirked. The only person who could match his appearance was here, thankfully. And they were accompanied by that Psychologist too. What a match.

“Hello” Psychology soon greeted. “I’m guessing you know why we’re here?”

“Indeed, ugly” Narcissism nodded. “This little problem we have here is quite a mess, huh?”

The two sides stared at each other concernedly. “Got that right, girl” One of them spoke.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” He asked, still focused on his mirrors reflection. “I’m hoping you don’t want me to mess up my hair, at least” He told with a snicker, taking a sip from his mug. Hand gripping tighter around the ruby-covered handle.

“Of course not, girl” The handsomer of the two said. Psychology, the uglier one, quickly sighed.

“And you and I both know what it is, Narcissism”

 


End file.
